


Kisses

by oswhine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswhine/pseuds/oswhine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six different kisses, two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

The first time they kissed they were thirteen and it was nothing. Or it should have been. They’d persuaded some of the seventh year boys to buy them a six pack of Wizard’s Brew Beer, all white teeth smiles and fluttering hands, and they’d gone back to their dorm while everyone else was at dinner. It wasn’t Pansy’s first time drinking. Back at home, she’d stolen some of her mother’s elf-made wine and drunk it in the basement, spiders scurrying around her bare legs. 

But this was her first time drinking with someone else, and her first time drinking until she felt like she could do anything. The kiss - it hadn’t been a suggestion, or a dare. They’d just come together, tasting each other’s sweet, damp lips, their hair tangling together. It had felt exhilarating, daring. But something else too, some emotion Pansy couldn’t name, because she’d never felt it before. 

They didn’t talk about the kiss the next day. 

~

The second time they kissed they were fourteen and self conscious. It was a game of spin-the-bottle, all the fourth year Slytherins, playing with an empty bottle of butterbeer, which clinked against Daphne’s long nails when she spun it. Pansy didn’t have long nails. She bit them until they bled. 

When the bottle pointed it’s eye accusingly at her, her breath caught in her throat. Daphne, sitting across from her, leaned forward, hands braced on the floor. The boys whooped and whistled. Their lips met. Daphne’s mouth was soft and pressed against hers gently. And then they broke apart, and the game moved forward. 

They didn’t talk about the kiss the next day. 

~

The third time they kissed they were sixteen and experimenting. Daphne had a crush on Blaize Zabini - Pansy had seen her doodling his initials in her Charms notebook and the way she tucked her hair behind her ears when she talked to him. She didn’t like Blaise very much. She tried to tell herself she’d always distrusted him, his aloofness and superiority, but a little part of her knew that it had happened this year. 

“Pansy, I need to practise kissing. Blaise has so much experience, I want to impress him. Will you be my partner?” Daphne had asked one day. 

And of course Pansy had said yes. Because she and Daphne were best friends. 

She could smell Daphne’s perfume, one she’d ordered specially from a catalogue, meant to attract boys, like peaches and cream. Daphne slipped her tongue into Pansy’s mouth, leaning forward, her hand curling around Pansy’s neck like a child clutches its teddy bear for comfort. 

Then she broke away, breathing heavily. “How did I do?” She asked. 

“Good.” 

They didn’t talk about the kiss the next day. 

~

The fourth time they kissed they were seventeen and scared. The Battle of Hogwarts raged above them, and they could hear screams and explosions, echoing through their bones. Pansy felt lost; she didn’t know which side she was on. She clutched Daphne, whose hair was disheveled and had a dark smudge on her cheek. 

It was just natural, the comfort they took from the joining of their two mouths, where their souls would have left them if they’d been attacked by a Dementor. They were desperate, unsure whether they would live or die, and if they did live, what would become of them. They were as close as two human beings could possibly be, bodies pressed against each other. 

They didn’t talk about the kiss the next day because they didn’t see each other. 

~ 

The fifth time they kissed they were eighteen and meant it. They had started that day as just friends, getting coffee and going back to Daphne’s small flat in an all witch and wizard building. They were just talking, sitting on the sofa, when Pansy couldn’t resist any more; she tilted her head, bringing her face closer, slowly, to Daphne’s, until she could taste the coffee on her breath and then until she could taste it on her lips. And Daphne kissed her back, purposeful and intense. When their lips parted Pansy couldn’t bring herself to completely let go of Daphne, her fingers lingering in her hair, tiptoeing down her shoulder. 

“People think that girls who act like they don’t care are hiding all the feelings they really have,” she began softly, “But for me it wasn’t an act. I’ve never cared about anything. Except you.” 

And Daphne took her chin in her hand, leaned forward, and whispered into Pansy’s parted lips: “Stay with me forever.” 

And they kissed for the sixth time, but who was counting anymore. 

The next day they kissed too much to talk about kissing.


End file.
